Demigod Drama
by Angel21Devil
Summary: Naminé Waters is no ordinary 14 year old girl. She is a demigod. Half mortal, half god. A child of Iris. Though she may seem harmless, but beware of her skills as a fighter. Follow her as she journeys through drama, monsters, betrayal and a quest. Will she live through it all?
1. Is this really happening?

**Hi there! I have been dead for a year maybe? And now I'm back! this was what I wrote for Nanowrimo and that failed spectacularly. I only manage up to 4245 words because of emotional stress and problems in the past that haunts me throughout November, making it impossible for me to focus on my story. I'm going to make up for all the other stories I haven't updated by updating them this month. As for this story, I'll be updating this weekly since I wrote around 8 chapters for Nanowrimo, giving me time to write the other chapters. If I manage to finish writing this story while I still have chapters to post up then I'll post it all in a single go, ok?  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Namin****é**

Hi, I'm Naminé Waters. I'm a 14 years old aspiring artist with platinum blonde hair and crystal-like eyes. I'm ADHD. i'm here to tell you about my life as well, you'll know if you continue. If you don't believe in myths or prophecies, I suggest you stop reading this at once. Continue reading if you are not afraid of your life being endangered. If you realized you're like one of us, close this page immediately. But I must warn you that it's too late. Just so you know, my life's anything but normal.

* * *

It was a cold Monday morning as I walk down the semi-crowded hallways of Twilight Academy. I chose to wear a white silk blouse underneath my baby blue fur jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of furry baby blue boots that reach my mid-thigh. No matter how much clothes I wore, I could still the cold breeze through the extra layers, chilling my already cold body even more. I wrapped my jacket around my body tighter to keep myself warm as I look around for my best friend, Xion Aisya. I saw Xion ten feet away from me, leaning casually on my metal locker waiting for me with a bored expression on her face. While I was walking towards her, I busied myself by flipping through the songs I have on my Ipod that I bump into someone. Papers flew everywhere as I landed on the cold tiled floor, books flying from my arms and landing on the person's head.

"Owwwww…" an unfamiliar male's voice and I said.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful ocean blue eyes looking at me with much concern. "OH my god, I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry that I wasn't looking-, I mean I WAS looking but-" The blue-eyed boy rambled on. I put my hand on his warm lips to shut him up. "It's okay." His sparkling eyes widen to the size of baseballs. I looked at him curiously, not realizing how cold my hand was until he cupped it between his hands, transferring some of his warmth into mine.

"You're freezing! Are you alright? You don't have a fever, do you?" His voice rang in my ears like the song of a siren.

I pulled my hand away, my face pink from embarrassment and the cold breeze."I'm alright. My body temperature's always like this. Does your head hurt? My books are pretty heavy." I start picking up my books. His body relax at my statement as his left hand unconsciously rubbed his blonde head. He looked at me and picks up his papers with his right hand. "It's cool. I hit my head a lot when I fight." He looked down and slowly count the number of papers he have in his hand, not realizing the slip he let out. My eyes widen as he said that but I ignored the slip. I then took this opportunity to look at the guy in front of me.

His golden blonde hair was styled in a way that it was spiked to one side of his head. His skin was tanned, like he lived on a beach. He's wearing a plain black t-shirt under his black and white chequered jacket, baggy white pants and white Nike sneakers. A black and white chequered wristband was on his right hand while a Tissot sports watch on the other. His body was lean and muscular(not overly muscular by the way). To say he's a mere mortal is insulting. He must have the blood of a god.

That mere thought pulled me to reality as I flushed in embarrassment and quickly gather my books, ready to run from the handsome mortal. I sneaked one last look at him, admiring his sparkling eyes when something near his foot caught my eye. Two identical phones lay on the white floor, unknown to the blonde. He finished collecting his papers and looked up, his eyes following mine to see what I was looking at. Suddenly, both phones started ringing, or so to say screaming. My eyes flared in alarm and saw the same flare in those dazzling blue eyes. Panicked, both of us snatched the phone nearest to us and ran off. I ran past Xion, who asked me where I was going. I quickly told her that I'm going to the Sick Bay. She sigh and walked off to her first class. I ran to the roof and lean against a wall. I answered the call without looking at the caller ID, knowing who that ringtone belong to.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Can you guess who said the last sentence? 10 points to you for getting it right! It's not who you think it is. I appreciate reviews!**


	2. I grab the wrong phone!

******Hi guys! sorry for not keeping my promise by updating weekly. I was on vacation and i just returned today so I post this today. I hope you guys aren't mad or anything. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Roxas**

I ran to the boys bathroom, leaving the papers on the counter and entered a cubicle with the screaming phone in my hand. I answered the call, knowing who it was. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Who are you?"

I flinched at the threatening tone of the voice. "Roxas Hikari. Who're you?" "Why should I tell you? What did you do to Naminé?" the tone of the unfamiliar voice is literally creeping me out. "Because you called me. Who's Naminé?" I'm getting very confused with this conversation. "I did NOT call you! I called Naminé!" the voice screeched. I was shocked! "This is HER phone?!" "Duh. What do you think?" the voice answered sarcastically. Then I realize who the person was talking about. "Is Naminé a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who carries a sketchpad?" "YES! Now can I speak to her?" the person on the line sound relieved. "Erm, she's not here. I ran into her just now and we both dropped our phones. Both rang at the same time and she just grabbed mine thinking it was hers and took off. So here we are."

"Find her NOW and tell her to call me back. It's urgent. Thanks." And with that, the line went dead.

Weird. Okay, now I have to find the blonde somewhere in this huge school. The roof sounds like a good place to start. I run out of the boys bathroom, papers forgotten as I ran towards the staircase leading to the roof.

* * *

**There you go! That's chapter 2! I can't help but feel like it's too short for a chapter. But I can't seem to put more words in it in case I went off track or something. Look out for the third chapter everyone! Reviews, advice, or even flames are welcome!**


	3. Bull vs SOP!

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories. I feel so bad now! (T_T) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Naminé**

I froze at the cold tone being used at me. The voice seems unfamiliar yet familiar in a way. I decide to tell the truth. "Naminé Waters." I said bravely. "N-Naminé?" I heard the voice stuttered. It sound worried, yet happy. It's all coming back to me now. "C-Cloud? Is that you?" I choke back the tears as I remembered my childhood. _"Cloud? Is that Roxas?" _my eyes widen as I recognize that voice. _Aerith. _I heard the phone being snatched away. "Hello? Roxas, are you there?" The tears are streaming down my face like tiny rivers as I tried to answer back smoothly. "It's me, Naminé. Hi Aerith." I heard her gasped as she tried to recover from her shock. "Naminé, what happened to you? Why do you have Roxas's phone?" Wait, what? "This isn't my phone? So this phone belongs to a Roxas you say? Does he have blonde hair and blue eyes?" my tone became serious. "What? Yes, he's blonde and have blue eyes. You're a demigod arem't you, Naminé?"

I froze. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lie smoothly. Fear crept into my heart as to what Annabeth would say if she found out about this. "Stop lying. We have a demigod tracker and it says that there are three demigods in your area." Aerith accidentally blurt out. Three? There's me, the daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Then, there's that one demigod I was suppose to keep an eye on. I have a sneaking suspicion that I found that particular demigod. What about the other one? Wait a second. "Roxas is a demigod. You're all demigods too!" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, now on to the reason why we called. There's a monster in school, looking for demigods to eat. Now you must tell Roxas about this and join forces to find the un-claim demigod and keep her/him safe." The floor started shaking. "Go! The monster's there! Find Roxas!" Cloud said quickly before ending the call.

As fast as I came to the roof, I ran down the stairs like lightning, only to knock into someone for the second time today. "Oh for gods sakes!" I looked up to see the same ocean blue eyes staring at me. "You!" we point an accusing finger at each other. We heard screaming at the floor below us. We look at each other and start running towards the screaming. "We have no time for that. A monster is attacking the school. So take your weapon out. Kill any monsters you see and ignore the mortals. Do not harm them and we have I demigod to find." I said as I take out the scarf my mom had given me and wrapped it around my neck tightly, double knotting it in case it came off. The scarf was a present from my mother, Iris, which would make the wearer seem mute to others whom the wearer doesn't want to be heard by. I concentrate on the scarf to let Roxas hear me. That's one of the advantages of having a godly parent, the scarf helps in battle too.(if you know what I mean.)

I saw him pull out a celestial bronze sword handle(the blade was missing) and a bottle of water. Okay? I mentally facepalm myself as I pulled out a celestial bronze pencil with a variety of jewels encrusted at the top. I took a sharp left as I heard another scream. "So, Roxas huh?" I turn my head to see if he's still following me. He is. "Yup. Roxas Strife at your service. Naminé right?" he smiled at me.

I felt my blood rushed to my cheeks as I look ahead. "Y-Yes." I slammed the doors open and saw a huge man with the head of a bull. Oh no. "A Minotaur." I muttered loud enough for Roxas to hear. Beside me, Roxas emptied the contents of the bottle he was holding. I look at him horrified, until the water rise to form a blade and attach itself to the sword handle. He's a son of Poseidon? "You distract the Minotaur while I save the demigod." I screamed at Roxas. He nod and charge at the giant beast while I hurried to the center of the room, spotting a black haired girl sitting there with her arm bleeding.

I concentrate on my scarf to let the girl hear me. As I go closer to the center, I realized who that girl is. "Xion?" the girl looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "Naminé? Why did that thing attack me? Why are you holding a weapon? Who are you?!" she scream in my face. Weapon? I look at my hand. Oops. Must've accidentally press one of the jewels.

"Xion, I'll explain later. We have to go. Now!" I pull her up and dragged her to the exit. I turn back to see Roxas with blood all over him and the Minotaur charging right at us!

* * *

**I'm NOT good at writing fight scenes so sorry if it's crap. =P I'll try updating whenever I'm free ok? Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
